Sunny Days
by rimaf
Summary: a series of one-shots based on our lovely couple. DENSI please give me some ideas to write about :)
1. Hello

**Hey guys,**

**Haven't written in a while and I'm sorry for that. I am kind at a road stop with my other story but I decided to do a series of one-shots about our lovely couple: Deeks and Kensi.**

**I can come up with some ideas but I would like for you to throw anything at me and I'll write about that**

**See ya :)**


	2. Kensi and Deek's prom

**Hey guys so this was a request by ****elpidancisla****who asked for a ****Kensi and Deeks' prom.**

**Hope you like it :)**

Should I do it? Sure, why not?! But then again.. Deeks didn't have any more time to debate on his thoughts as Kensi noticed his inner struggle through her desk.

"Pssst, hey Deeks? Everything ok? Something about the case you're thinking about?"

Ok, he had been caught, might as well come out with it.."Hey Kens?"

"Yes Deeks" Kensi noticed the change of mood in her partner's eyes and decided that this might me something serious

"So there's this thing.. my group from high school is arranging this prom, kind of a way of not losing touch with each other and I might have told them that I was in a relationship, which I'm clearly not .. You see what I'm trying to say, right? "

"Can't say that I do.. You want me to help you getting a date?"

"Not exactly"

"Thank god because playing blond bimbos is not exactly on my to do list for this weekend and plus, it's not like you need help finding dates, you're not exactly unappealing." Ups, that last part was not supposed to be said out loud. Maybe he wouldn't comment on it.

"Sorry what? Just to clarify things, you think I'm appealing? Maybe even handsome? A hot piece of…"

"Deeks! What's your point?"

"Well, you see.. With the job and stuff I really haven't had the time to go out lately.."

That she had already understood, why didn't he just say what he wanted from her so that she could go back to work?

"Oh come on, you're worst at this than I thought you would be." Sam said looking between the two junior agents "Kensi, Shaggy here wants you to be his date to the prom"

"And what's in for me?"

"A good night with your charming partner?" He was kidding but he really hoped that that would be enough for her to come with him. They had been partners for four years and they were clearly close. Not as close as Deeks wanted them to be, but still close.

"Sure. Might get some embarrassing stories of you from your fellow classmates. And you can also introduce me to your ex prom date. Amanda's sister wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to think that this isn't such a good idea"

"Oh really? You're uninviting me?"

"Never princess. It's a date, pick you up at seven, wear that dress of yours that you know I love so much my sweet"

Kensi was deep in thought about what to wear to the prom. Everyone would probably be gorgeous and she wanted to stand out from the crowd. Not that she wanted the attention of everyone, tonight she was dressing up only for Deeks and so she decided to go with the dress he asked her to wear. Not that he had specified the dress, but she knew him to well and she had noticed his eyes go wide the first time she wore it at the mission. It wasn't unusual for him to stare at her but that dress somehow made him even more stuck in her. She opened the huge box where she stored the dress after Hetty gave it to her as an early birthday present. Inside laid perfectly folded a champagne gown. She drew it out of its box and shook it out, revealing its true glory as she took in the beauty of it. Deeks was going to love it! The way the sequenced fabric flowed was elegant. If words could describe perfection, this would be it. She was itching to try it on. Suddenly, she felt excited. Probably she shouldn't be this excited for going out with her partner. It was just a night among friends. Or could it be more? She tried to picture it: her at the prom, wearing this amazing thing of beauty with her handsome partner by her side. Maybe he would wear that white shirt of him that clung to him just right and that never failed to impress.

It was now a quarter to seven and she had already done her hair, put on her makeup, chosen the high heels to go with her dress and she only needed to choose the right earrings and necklace witch was proving to be harder than she first thought. She ended up going with a finely detailed shimmering blue pearl necklace and a pair of earrings that were given to her by none other than Deeks, the previous year.

It was exactly seven o'clock when she heard who she knew to be Deeks knocking at the door. The moment the door was opened they both stood speechless for a moment just admiring each other. Deeks hadn't gone with the white shirt, instead opting to go with a clingy blue one that wasn't button-through showing a bit of his tanned skin.

"You're beautiful" Hell, beautiful didn't even start to describe the way she was looking. She was a complete goddess, how was Deeks going to control himself during the prom? There were certain feelings that he was sure he wouldn't be able to hide.

"Thank you" she said blushing a little "You cleaned up nice, too." She was dying inside. The smell he was giving of was just killing her. How she loved that smell, and it might just be because of the man with it. "Shall we go Shaggy?"

"Sure, oh wait, this is for you" he gave her this beautiful flower that she immediately put inside a jar with water.

The party was dying down, just a few people on the dance floor and both Deeks and Kensi were already tired of dancing and drinking. She had a mountain of stories of when Deeks was younger and the couple had received tones of compliments. However, they couldn't get tired of each other and they just seemed to not being able to let go, afraid to end the night and break the spell.

"One last dance?" She asked looking at her with an intensity that made him shiver.

"Who would say no to such request?" He said taking her hand in his and leading them to the center of the dance floor. A slow song came in and they shifted close together Deeks wrapping his arms around her waist and Kensi throwing hers around his neck. She move quietly in his arms. Her head resting against his chest. The wine pulsating through their veins, casting a warm glow upon them and allowing the magic of true chemistry to expand. As both of them move closer to each other, their thoughts come back to the present. Deeks can't help drawing Kensi even closer and allow her to feel the warmth in his strength. They don't hurry this dance, they have all the time in the world and simply take pleasure in being close and knowing that after this dance nothing will ever be the same. Deeks lifts Kensi's face up to him to search some kind of insecurity in her eyes. She tilts her face upwards I his direction changing her look between his eyes and soft lips. "Kens?" Deeks whispers. She barely hears it, it's a last chance for her to walk out and go back to being just partners, but that's the last thing she wants. Deeks closes the little distance that separated them and gently tasted her lips. A rush of adrenaline went straight through both bodies when they savored each other lost in the kiss that could last forever. Kensi moved closer, as her body responded to the kiss. She pressed her hips closer and enjoyed the reaction she had created. They both remembered where they were and broke the kiss both grinning like idiots. "Are you now going to admit that I'm in fact charming?" She effectively shut him up with another kiss that grew heated in a flash, both of them deciding that they should move the party to his house.

**So tell me what you thought of it :) please leave a review on the way out, it helps a lot and suggest something for me to write about ;) anything really**


	3. Surf lessons

**Hey guys here you got another chapter. It's a bit short but I wanted to get something out before I head out to the beach.**

**This one is for ****Lexa Kenzie****who asked for ****_surf lessons_****. Enjoy :)**

"Watch out buddy, there are waves coming, you're taking the next one ok? Think you can do it Brandon?"

"Yep daddy. Just watch me wride the wabe, it's goin to be coooool" Deeks just couldn't help the grin growing on his face. This exact moment was perfect – Kensi was lying on what seemed to actually be _his_ towel watching her boys with a proud look on her face; his son, Brandon, who was only four years old was about to catch his first wave and him, well, he was just happy to be able to witness of all this, knowing that one of the reasons for their contentment was him.

"Ok, this is the game plan sweet-cheeks. When the wave comes I'm going to give you a little push so that you can gain speed just like superman."

"Supewman is the best" Brandon said between giggles

"Ok champ, the wave is almost here. When you've already gained speed and when you hear me counting to three you stand up just like we practiced on the sand remember?"

"Otay daddy. See you on the other side."

"Yeah yeah just try not to fall"

As expected, after Deeks gave him the little push he needed to pick up speed and go along with the wave, Brandon struggled to get up leaning to his left, taking the board with him and ending up falling on the water with a big splash. Deeks was right by his side, worried that he might be disappointed for falling the first time he tried, which is completely natural.

"I was awmost there daddy, awmost"

"Yeah you were champ" Giving him an high five Deeks told Brandon that they should start going to shore to pack their stuff because it was getting late.

"Do we habe to daddy? Can we just stay a wittle while wonger?" he said using his tiny fingers to represent what he just said. He was just like his mother, he didn't want to leave things in the opened. He had to get it right, he couldn't leave it at that.

"I don't know buddy, I bet your momma is already hungry and we both know the rule"

"Hungry momma. No food? There's drama" Brandon particularly liked that little joke him and his father had about Kensi because she didn't know about it and Brandon found it fun to keep a secret for her, given that she seemed to catch on every other secret he may have.

"That a boy, so we've got to go feed her right?"

"Wight, but only ten more minutes. Pweeease" He gave him the puppy eyes look and Deeks just couldn't say no. They ended up staying fifteen more minutes and Brandon kind of managed to ride one entire wave on his own.

They were already out of the water going to their towels when an idea struck Brandon

"Pssst, daddy." When he go Deeks attention he made him get to his level so that he could whisper something in his hear "Can we pway a trick on mommy. Can we hug her to make her wet?"

"Oooh it's on champ." Kensi was looking at her Deeks boys trying to decipher what was going on and what trick they were going to play on her this time. Last week they tried to pick up her towel and cover her with sand but she was quick on their feet and what happened was that both her and her son ended up ganging up on Deeks, resulting in him on the ground, sand all over and Kensi and Brandon both laughing their asses off.

This time; however, they were successful giving Kensi wet hugs and sloppy kisses. She couldn't say that she minded. Quite the contrary actually. These were her boys that we're talking about. They could be covered in mud that she would still want Deeks' strong and protective hugs and Brandon's tiny ones. This was her life now and she couldn't be happier.

**Don't forget to leave a review on the way out. And of course leave suggestions. I'm trying to respect the order but if there's one that is super creative I might do that one first ;)**


End file.
